Playtime
by Astrid C. Giese-Zimmer
Summary: A turnaround from my humour fics here. Second DoctorxJo. Gratuitus, but tastefully done and rather well written (except maybe one or two errors).


Playtime  
A Second Doctor/Jo fic  
Rating: R (sorta)  
by Astrid C. Giese-Zimmer  
  
Intro: This fic is actually NC-17. Yes, I know. ÒFF.net wonÕt allow NC-17!Óyou say. Well, IÕm not breaking the laws of FF.net, IÕm just bending them a little. :) It is kinda explicit, but itÕs tastefully done. ÒWhy the Second Doctor?Ó You say. Well, for one thing, I donÕt like the Third Doctor that much. :P So I guess you could call this a gratuitous interlude during ÒThe Three DoctorsÓ :). Besides, would you rather picture the middle-aged but still good looking Second Doctor pressed up against JoÕs flesh, or the Third DoctorÕs wrinkled ass. And yes, I am in the middle of another fanfic (a humor one, in the same vein as Adric 1/2), but this popped into my head and I wanted to write it before I lose it. Oh, and you shouldnÕt read this if you are:  
* A prude  
*Under 18 (Well, you can, but donÕt blame me if you get caught!!!)  
* One of those closed-minded poopyheads who think the Doctor doesnÕt have sex :P.  
  
**********  
Jo Grant walked down the corridors of the TARDIS. She had never been in the TARDIS before, and she was impressed. She saw an open door and looked into the room. It was filled with scientific stuff. She looked in the closet and saw many attractive clothes, including a formfitting catsuit. ÒA girl must have stayed here.Ó she said. ÒOh Hello.Ó came a voice. She turned around. It was Doctor Two standing in the doorway. ÒOh, IÕm sorry was I interrupting anything?Ó he said. ÒNo, not at all!Ó said Jo, walking up to the short, scruffy, yet rather handsome man. ÒThis used to be ZoeÕs room.Ó he said. ÒOne of your past companions?Ó asked Jo, knowing it was a stupid question, but she wanted to know for sure. Doctor Two nodded, but didnÕt say a word. ÒYou liked her, didnÕt you.Ó asked Jo. ÒOh, yes. Very much.Ó replied Doctor Two ÒI also liked Victoria a lot. Polly too.Ó. Jo was curious now. She continues to ask questions ÒHow... much did you like them?Ó. Doctor Two stared at her Ò I mean, did you.... um.... er...Ó ÒGet intimate?Ó finished Doctor Two. ÒYes.Ó said Jo, blushing. ÒOh, of course. Timelords are different form humans in many ways, but the physical act of lovemaking is not lost on us.Ó he grinned. Jo smiled a bit, but then she started to look downcast. ÒMy Doctor.... er, your future self.... the dandy. He...Ó ÒWhat did he do to you!!Ó said Doctor Two, angry at what his future self could had done to her. ÒNothing like that.Ó said Jo ÒIn fact, IÕve been in love with him for quite some time, But he rarely has time for me. I can under stand why, but when heÕs not saving the universe and he does have time, he doesnÕt seem to care! He wonÕt even kiss me.Ó Jo started crying. ÒWell, thatÕs me for you.Ó said Doctor Two. He wiped away JoÕs tears. ÒNow, Jo, even though he and I are technically the same person, we are different in many ways.Ó he said. He kissed Jo on the forehead. Then he kissed her on the lips while stroking her lovely blond hair. ÒIÕm so confused.Ó she said after breaking the kiss. ÒDonÕt worry, this will all become clear sooner or later.Ó replied Doctor Two. They kissed again.  
  
Jo was still a virgin. No one believed it though. She flirted with practically all the men she met (even the Master!), thus giving her the nickname ÔJo the HoÕ. ÒDoctor...Ó she said as the cosmic hobo started unzipping her dress. ÒHmm? What is it?Ó he said. ÒIf we do... it will be my first time.Ó said Jo ÒEver since I met the Doctor, IÕve hoped my first time would be with him. I guess it will be, just not with the one I knew.Ó. ÒYou have nothing to worry about.Ó said Doctor Two. His caresses were rather playful (as was his nature) yet sensual at the same time. Jo pressed closed to his chest. She could hear both his hearts beating.  
  
Jo was now nude. Doctor Two stripped off his coat and his shirt, revealing his build, which was actually not as chubby as his baggy clothes would lead you to believe. He took off his shoes, and finally is trousers and underwear. His erection stood straight up. ÒThank goodness.Ó said Jo. ÒWhat?Ó said Doctor Two. Jo giggled a bit ÒIÕm just glad you donÕt have two of those.Ó. Doctor Two looked down. ÒYes.Ó he said indignantly ÒThatÕs not funny.Ó. Jo stopped giggling and lay down on the bed. Doctor Two got on top of and started kissing her neck. Then he stopped. ÒWhatÕs wrong?Ó asked Jo. ÒI donÕt like this. Being on top. It doesnÕt feel right to think you are more powerful than the woman.Ó said Doctor Two. ÒShall I be on top, then?Ó offered Jo. Doctor Two shook his head Ò No.Ó. He sat up. ÒWeÕll do it sitting up. I know itÕs an unusual position, but this way we will be more equal and we'll both like it.Ó. Jo smiled. She slowly lowered herself onto Doctor TwoÕs cock, gasping as her hymen broke. Doctor Two kissed her neck ÒDonÕt worry about the pain.Ó he said ÒIt will go away shortly.Ó He was now kissing her small but well-formed breasts and licking her lovely nipples. She moved up and down on his penis, enjoying the friction. Even though she was a virgin, she had seen couples do this all the time in movies (of course the movies never had any mention of virginity pains. Damn them). Several minutes passed .ÒYes!! Doctor!! IÕm going to cum!!!!Ó she shouted. ÒOh my word!!Ó said Doctor Two (he actually said this a lot, but in different situations. He chuckled a bit inside.). ÒBrace yourself.Ó he said. Soon, the two climaxed simutainously. Jo had heard that this rarely ever happened, but since the Doctor was a Timelord, it was different. Besides, it was her first time, and it was wonderful. ÒOH DOCTOR!!!Ó she shouted. They collapsed onto the bed. Doctor Two grinned a goofy grin (not something you usually see after sex) while Jo smiled but then her look turned serious. ÒI just remembered. We didnÕt use er... protection! I don;t want to have a baby!Ó. Doctor Two turned to her and said ÒDonÕt worry. Tiemlord anatomy is also different in the fact that even if I did ejaculate inside you, my sperm knew you didnÕt want the get pregnant.Ó. Jo giggled and hugged him.  
[Note: Yes, itÕs contrived. ItÕs a get-out-of-pregancy explanation. But what do you want!? ItÕs a sexfic! Just enjoy the sex!]  
  
Doctor Three walked into the room. ÒDid I here someone call my name?Ó he asked, before noticing Jo, naked with his previous self. ÒYou might say that.Ó joked Doctor Two. Doctor Three fumed. ÒThe Timelords sent you here to help me defeat Omega, not have your little ÔplaytimeÕ with Miss Grant! Now get dressed!!Ó. Doctor Two got dressed, mumbling something about how he shouldnÕt tell himself what to do. Jo got dressed as well, though she didnÕt know why since she didnÕt think she was going anywhere. Doctor Three left the room without looking at Jo. Jo noticed Doctor TwoÕs recorder lying on the table. ÒUh, Doctor... Two. You forgot your recorder.Ó ÒWhat? Oh.Ó said Doctor Two, turning around. She handed him his prized possession as Doctor Three rolled his eyes. ÒGoodbye Miss Gra... I mean JoÓ he said, kissing her on the forehead (much like he did to Zoe before almost being executed during the war games). Doctor Two and Doctor Three left. Jo sighed. ÒI miss him already.Ó. She saw Doctor TwoÕs handkerchief on the floor. She picked it up and put it in her jacket pocket.  
  
The end 


End file.
